


All that is gold

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, I being a poetic nerd, Kei basically being a poetic nerd, M/M, Real short, Short, imagine yachi lying down, like super short, she's now longer than this fic, vaugely described dorks, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not make this longer at some point.</p></blockquote>





	All that is gold

_From the ashes (a fire shall be woken)_

 

He heard he was a tyrant, a ruthless arrogant king. Wielding words like a whip, leaving scars that burn and sting. His will is a fire, though burning too hot. His heart made of ice, cracked and good for naught.

_Poetic, yes._

_But so, so wrong._

Tsukishima never felt so cheated in his life. Not even his brother's bullshit matched this string of lies.

 

_A light (from the shadows shall spring)_

 

The more they fought, the more he saw him for what he really is. A passionate, awkward dork with a deeper understanding of things and people around him than Tsukishima ever wanted to admit to be true. He knew it from the moment he laid his eyes on him. He's seen the deep scars, matching his own, but in his own vice. He's seen the shattered trust, in himself, in everyone around. He's seen the bleeding heart, painful, but beating.  _It's just that he refused to know._

 

_Renewed (shall be the blade that was broken)_

 

Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to care. He signed up for this shit for Yamaguchi's sake and now even he had grown in ways no one saw coming. But Tsukishima knew. He had seen him grow out of that shadow, both his own and everyone else's. Seen him tackle all his insecurities, beating them, leaving them behind. He sees Kageyama explain something to a doe eyed third year from another team.  _Maybe it was time he takes on his own._

 

_The crownless (again shall be king)_

 

“Kei, you're making that face again.” Tobio says, eyes fixed on the court, mapping the movements of the team that they are up against next as soon as they finish this one.

“What face?”

“Like your about to murder someone and enjoy it.”

“You're making the same one.”

“I know.”

 

_They go back to the locker room, their team waiting for them._

“ _So what's the game, captain?” One of them asks._

_And as he watches the team flock around him while he explains the last minute detail, Kei thinks this crown fits him more._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this longer at some point.


End file.
